


Tradition

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Movie(s), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jean introduces Ororo to an American tradition.





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting from this.

Jean scans the long driveway, searching for the glare of her father’s headlights. Her thick gloves ward off the worst of the chilly air. Ororo clings to her hand, shivering despite her heavy coat and layers of scarves. 

“Explain this American tradition again,” she requests. “We are going to sing?”

“We’re going house to house to sing Christmas songs to people; you can share my music book.” 

Ororo nibbles on her chapped lips. Should she bite any harder, she’ll tear her skin open. Her parents will surely have questions about her accent, her powers. 

“Calm down,” she murmurs. “You're safe.”


End file.
